I Don't Want to be Alone
by Amorphous Entity
Summary: Is there something we don't know about Echizen's home life?  How can Segaku help Echizen if he wont even open up to them? MomoxEchizen
1. Are You Homesick?

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters.

A/N This is taking place at a camp with all the other main tennis teams. I always wanted Ryoma to open up to Momo, it would be really cute. Ryoma's so small and Momo's so big, and don't make nasty jokes about what I just said I was talking about their height. Please give me criticism, I always like to improve my work! ^-^

Momo and Echizen exited their room, locking the door and made their way down the hallway.

"Morning Momo, Echizen." The two were greeted by Kikumaru and Oishi. "Echizen you look kinda tiered, are you homesick?" Oishi was going motherly mode again.

"Oh, is Echizen missing his mommy and daddy, scare you're never going to see them again?" Momo spoke teasingly, going for a little early morning laughs. If looks could kill, Momo would have died right on the spot. Ryoma gave him such a disgusted, hateful glare that it would even have put Fujis own to shame."Shut up, what do you know?" With that Echizen stormed down the hall.

"Momo I think we should apologize, we've upset him." Oishi being always worried about everyone. "Ya, lets go find him, he's probably on the courts." After various agreements they set out to the obvious place they would find their first year tennis star.

The three Seigaku players started for the courts after the misunderstanding in the hallway. Echizen was practising by himself at the wall completely oblivious to all the worried glances that his teammates were shooting at him, or so they thought. Momo, getting annoyed walked over to where Ryoma was standing.

"Eh, Echizen want to play a match?"

"no..." Was all Momo got for a response, and after offering the kid a match, that's weird .

"Sorry for invading your personnel space earlier, we didn't mean to..."

"Mn" Again all Momo was getting was one word answers and sounds. Finally giving up Momo headed back to the courts.

"Momo, what did he say!" Asked Kikimaru, while jumping up and down.

"Nothing really, I don't think he excepts our apology though." Momo spoke bluntly, Kikumaru looked crestfallen.

"I knew it, ochibi really is going to die!"Kikumaru sputtered out while sobbing.

"Calm down Kikumaru, Echizen not going to die, hes just having a bad day."Oishi spoke in his motherly tone which just made everyone's worries grow.

No one talked to each other, scared to take a breath, the tension in the air was so thick it threatened to suffocate anyone who dared inhale it. lest, a day with out air means a day without speach.

When dinner was finished and everyone was washed up and in their rooms. Momo was studying the boy who claimed he was not tiered, peacefully asleep in his bed before it was even six. sleep had come to take over Momos body as well, his eyelids slid closed as he fell into the dark abyss know as unconsciousness.

Moaning, the crumpling of sheets, Momo had not fully understood where these sounds were coming from, his mind still plagued with sleepiness. Then the reality dawned on him, he turned to see his room mate, Ryoma tossing in his bed sweating more than he ever had in any of his matches. Then he spoke."Don't leave me."

Momo was completely and utterly at a loss of words when his stubborn, emotionless,hard as a rock team mate, began to cry... Tears streamed down his face wetting his raven black hair and staining his pillow. he looked like he was in so much pain.

Taking responsibility Momo stood, a little shaky on his feet. he slowly stumbled through the mess of a room and over to his friend.

"Echizen." Momo spoke in a hushed tone not wanting to wake other team mates in rooms close to his own. The pained boy stirred but did not wake this worried Momo.

"Echizen" he said a little louder this time, still Ryoma remained asleep. Momo didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to wake him. His tears fell heavier than before almost like he was silently sobbing.

"I don't want to be alone" his words weren't spoken quite like before, Ryoma sounded harsher like he had a raw throat. Not knowing what else to do Momo began to furiously shake the boy, Ryoma awoke with a start. He was staring up at Momo who was now sitting on the edge of his bed looking at him with worry evident in his eyes.

"Ryoma... were you having a nightmare?" Echizen looked shocked and a little scared, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Momo shot his determined gaze at Ryomas half lidded exhausted one, only to have the younger boy divert his eyes. He was trying to find something anything to keep him for thinking of his nightmare, but he knew that Momo wouldn't let him have his way.

"yea... maybe I did, so what." the raven haired teen said while wiping away the last remnants of his tears.

Well, Momo got Echizen to at least admit that."That's pretty obvious isn't it Echizen, you were sweating like a crazy, and i thought that you would have grown out of nightmares by now."

Echizen made a face of disgust, showing that he was not pleased with being called a kid. Momo reached his arm and placed his hand on Echizen forehead. Only to have his hand swatted away by Echizen. "You have a bit of a fever, have you been sleeping well lately?"

"Go back to sleep Momo senpai." Momo looked at him with a scrutinizing glare but complied to demand and hoped into bed. "Night Echizen."

All Momo got in return was a small grunt. Momo quickly fell back asleep, but Echizen on the other

hand just stared up at the ceiling while thoughts buzzed around in his head. Ryomas didn't want to fall back asleep afraid the nightmares would come for him. "I don't want to be alone..."

His voice echoed into the night.

A/N Hey this is my second story so don't tell me it's armature, because I already know. Please criticize, I welcome criticism with open arms! R&R


	2. Don't Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis or any of its characters.

A/N Well people seem to like this so I put up another chapter. By the way the talking in the beginning is just two random people. Hope you like it, can you please review, nobody is and I want feedback. Thanks!

"Ten laps!" The tennis teams were getting ready to play.

"Man he is ruthless that Tezuka, how does Seigaku stand him all the time?"

"hey did you you here, that new first year from Segaku passed out on court five."

"Really?"

"They say he has a fever or something."

''Momo, Did you here that?''

"Ya, lets go!"Oishi, Momo and Kikumaru started in a dead run for court five. When they got there everyone was crowded in circle around the bench. They parted once they saw the Seigaku regulars coming towards there huddle.

Momo was the first to reach the boy, and was surprised at what he found. Echizen was strong, confident emotionless, what he saw was just a small boy curled up sweating, panting for breath, with his brow furrowed in pain. He dropped to his knees in front of Echizen gently placing his hand on his forehead, scared that if his touch was harsh the boy in front of him would shatter.

His arm jolted back as he hissed in pain, heat was emanating from his body, Momo blew on his singeing hand and guessed that Ryomas temperature was at least 104 if not higher.

His two other team mates joined him, the whole group of tennis players were staring at him expectantly. He wanted to tell the bystanders to get lost because they weren't involved in this but at this point he didn't care.

"He has a fever of 104 if not higher." He said it as calmly, not wanting to put loud voices on top of Ryomas already heavy lode. Oishis jaw dropped and Kikumaru gasped.

"Ochibi is going to die!" He had broke out into tears, This started a panic among the group that encircled them.

Some started yelling and others ran of to spread the news, but everyone stopped dead in their tracks when Ryoma stirred and slowly opened his eyes, this was a task within itself.

"M-momo sen-pai?" his voice little but a whisper. he looked up, eyes glazed over and a pained look on his face, he tried lifting himself of of the bench, but was enraged by a coughing fit. Each racked his body, and the sound...he sounded as if he didn't have any throat left to be raw, everyone cringed.

When finished he lie there panting heavily as if each breath would be his last, his body shivering. Breaking free from his daze, Momo scooped up the small frame in his arms, amazed at how light he was and headed for the room they shared, Oishi and Kikumaru in tow.

He set down the Ryomas small body onto his bed as Kikimaru and Oishi joined him.

"We'll go tell the others."

"Okay."

Momo looked around the small bed room trying to remember what you need to cool a fever. He entered the cramped bath room. Grabbed a towel from the linen closet and a pan of ice water from the sink, set it on the table beside the bed and left for the washroom again.

This time he had retrieved medicine and thermometer, it was one of those old thermometers that you put under your tongue. He placed it in Ryomas mouth, waiting until it beeped. In the mean time he began thinking of what could have led up to this and decided it was sleep deprivation.

When the small device made the noise that meant it was done, it brought Momo back to reality. Taking it out, he glanced at the numbers on the opposite end.

"104.7!"

Momo wasn't a doctor, but he didn't need that kind of knowledge to know that one could easily die from such a high temperature.

He dunked the towel into the water putting a little bit to much strength into it, causing water to splash onto Ryomas face. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and stared at Momo. he shivered as the cold cloth was placed onto his burning fore head.

"Cold." was the only thing that Momo could make out of what Echizen was trying to say between wheezes.

"Don't talk, or at least don't try to..." Leaving the raven haired boy on the bed, he set out to find some extra blankets. Finding three in the storage closet he made his way back the bed, setting them down with a "THUD" on top of Ryoma, who had let out a small gasp.

"S-sorry, I wasn't thinking." Not wanting to cause any more pain to Ryoma, he sat in the chair he had previously pulled up very close to the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Momo was getting up to leave as Echizen spoke. A small tug on the back of Momos shirt stopped him and he turned around to see a pair of golden bloodshot eyes starring at him. The hand that grasped his shirt was pale and so small.

" P-please d-don't go I-I'm not h-hun-gry anyways." the older boy was completely surprised by how Ryoma was acting and how he stuttered and by the look on the raven haired boys face, so was he.

"Um o-okay Echizen." The broom haired tennis player was getting nervous himself and stumbling over his own words. Ryoma laying in bed, begging him to stay, he just seem so vulnerable, weak nothing like the Echizen he knew.

Momo just sat there staring at the small boy in front of him, whose hand was still tangled in his shirt, but was now asleep. It never occurred to him before how young Ryoma was, mostly because of how old he acted and his snarky attitude. But no matter he liked the snarky Ryoma better, at least that Ryoma could get out of bed and didn't beg.

"Momo!" six worried and out of breath teenagers rushed into the room. "How's Ryoma!"

A/N Ha ha, Cliff hanger! I know I hate them too, hope ya liked it, it was fun writing it! Momo and Ryoma, That has a nice ring to it. R&R ^-^


	3. Washroom, Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters, I wish I did though.

A/N Sigh... * Hits head against wall repeatedly * Seriously, 213 hits and only 2 reviews (oh and thank you esley951 and yuseilover1289 for those beautiful reviews), is that normal? This only my second story so I have no idea. When do lots of people start reviewing? Please tell me because I don't know if it's normal or if my writing sucks, I'm so confused! :s I want to know so can you tell me, Okay I'll shut up and let you read now. ^-^

Ending of Last Chapter

_Momo just sat there staring at the small boy in front of him, whose hand was still tangled in his shirt, but was now asleep. It never occurred to him before how young Ryoma was, mostly because of how old he acted and his snarky attitude. But no matter he liked the snarky Ryoma better, at least that Ryoma could get out of bed and didn't beg._

"_Momo!" six worried and out of breath teenagers rushed into the room. "How's Ryoma!"_

It was startling seeing worry so evident on Tezuka and Inuis faces, if you could call the expression they wore worried. With Ryoma and the condition he was in Momo dismissed the topic as irrelevant, for now. The mischievous smirk Momo held on his face, caused by his thoughts, quickly faded as a ragged cough was released from Ryomas throat. This brought the shivering back from earlier.

"So!" Kikumaru was bouncing anxiously, awaiting an answer from Momo to his previous question.

"He has a fever of 104.7, and a nasty cough and I don't know about physical pain when he woke up he didn't tell me of any." All fell silent, some were astonished while others were contemplating what to do and for once Kikumaru didn't yell that Ryoma was going to die.

"I will inform the coach Momo you remain here and help Echizen, The rest return to your previous matches or practices." Tezuka announced leaving the room saying his goodbye to Momo and get well to Echizen.

"Bye ochibi, get well soon." Kikimaru said looking quite depressed, then he disappeared behind the heavy oak door.

"BURNING! Defeat this disease with strength!" Why is Takashi always so loud?

"Momo you need to take care of his fever with a wet towel and the best food to make is soup and..." There are his motherly instincts again.

"fusssh." Does Kaidoh only say the identical phrase also? The last one to say his goodbyes was Fuji, he smiled, opened his eyes and examined Ryoma then left. Wow was Seigaku ever strange.

After silently easing the door closed, Momo listened for the quickly fading foot steps of his team mates until the noise ceased and the hallway was empty. Peering down at his sickened friend he noticed that we was beginning to awaken.

_He was probably awoken from all the commotion when the team gathered here._ Momo thought to himself as he stared at the crisp, fresh sheets that had been replaced not to long ago twisting at their occupants movements.

There was a sudden motion of legs swinging over the edge of the bed and then straitening moving Ryomas body into a standing position in a five seconds flat.

"Whoa, whats got you in a hurry? slow down." Not that this situation was humerus, just that seeing the calm, cool, collected Echizen so out of sorts and the look of bewilderment upon his face didn't fit. This caused a slight smirk half grimace to arise.

"Washroom, now." Realization, sunk in for Momo and what he felt now was disgust and maybe even pity, but mostly disgust.

"Oh... ew." Momo wrapped his arm around The sick teens shoulders who was currently slipping off to the left. Momo escorted him to the washroom much to Ryomas displeasure and left to give some privacy and to show bit of decency.

Spotting a soup can Momo decided to ignore Ryomas previous statement about not being hungry and ravaged the kitchen in search of a pot and a can opener.

Soup was not a hard thing to make for some people and then there are others who could burn even water, Momo was as you say cooking inept. Momo could even make things that almost tasted worse than Inuis penal-tee, Almost. Lucky Ryoma.

Stirring his concoction, he was wondering what could be taking Ryoma so long. But then again did he really want to find out? Momo braved his chances and started towards the washroom.

"THUD" Running full speed down the hallway, Momo hoped with all his heart that Echizen had Knocked something off the sink ledge, no such luck.

"Ryoma!" Skidding to a halt at the entrance way he steadied himself and took a step forward into the enclosed space. Trying to trace the whereabouts of the startling noise, He found what he was looking for.

"Damn it Echizen, I never should have left him alone."

A/N Cliff hanger, again! Sorry about that and it's short! I Know, I suck. I was gathering my crap together and kinda updated late, I'm not as evil as I seem, promise. Hope ya liked it! R&R ^-^


	4. I Should Have Never Left Him Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis... Not even in my dreams. :(

A/N Wow... that's the most reviews I got in a really long time,I'm sorry for pressuring my readers into it I was a little stressed. So here's your reward, a new chapter one released one day after the last one! I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome and you really deserve this! ^-^

End of Previous Chapter

_Stirring his concoction, he was wondering what could be taking Ryoma so long. But then again did he really want to find out? Momo braved his chances and started towards the washroom. _

"_THUD" Running full speed down the hallway, Momo hoped with all his heart that Echizen had Knocked something off the sink ledge, no such luck._

"_Ryoma!" Skidding to a halt at the entrance way he steadied himself and took a step forward into the enclosed space. Trying to trace the whereabouts of the startling noise, He found what he was looking for._

"_Damn it Echizen, I never should have left him alone."_

Laying just a few feet in front of Momos sock feet was Ryoma curled up in pain, clutching his gut. It was currently a mess from the action the sick boy made of emptying his stomach just a few moments before.

_How could I be so stupid, leaving Echizen in the washroom by himself when he could barley stand without assistance! _Momo thought angered at his own moronic blunder, while kneeling on the floor beside his young friend. Supporting his back with one arm and wrapping the other underneath his knee caps Momo slowly stood and made his way to the exit of this foul smelling room.

Never had Momo thought that any mistake he would have made in the future could ever cause anything other than the loss of a match or unwanted punishment. Never had he thought that he would hurt a friend over something so trivial, so mindless!

"Hes so weightless." This thought worried Momo, how long had he been avoiding eating? Setting his friends small body on the bed as gently as possible. How sleep deprived actually is he? So many questions floated through the bounds of Momos mind, so many unanswered questions.

Noticing that the cloth that had been placed on Echizens brow was forgotten long before on the bed, had become dry and warm. He set out to retrieve two fresh cloths, one for Ryomas burning fore the other to wipe of the remnants of the earlier incident from his dirtied face Returning with the said items and two others, the thermometer and aspirin.

After the task of cleaning Echizen and redressing his bed since he had been sweating so much, Momo took the cool cloth and placed it on the centre of his forehead. Now it was time to take his temperature.

"Echizen, hey Echizen wake up." Momo spoke softly and shook him even softer, being careful not to startle the soundly sleeping teen. Finally deciding that his calls were falling on deaf ears he slipped the thermometer into his slightly opened lips, hoping that this would not wake him.

Waiting for the irksome beeping to sound, only he had a harder time removing the device from Ryomas mouth, seeing that he had bit down on it and was now clenching it between his teeth. After a long struggle he spied the digital numbers located at the far end.

"Oh crap, 105.1 it got higher and he was so ill before, what is he now, dieing!" Momo ended in placing two of the aspirin in his own mouth before calming down and getting a hold of himself.

Entering the kitchen and returning with a glass full of water to wash down the pills considering that Echizen could barley talk before.

As the kitchen was now behind him and in front of him was a thrashing figure seeming to be fighting a losing battle. But this battle could not be won with only brawns, this was a battle of the mind, inside the mind to be more specific. Ryoma was having another nightmare.

Setting down the glass he had been holding, Momo rushed to the side of the bed and held down Echizens shoulders. This was the same as last time, Momo could do nothing against fragments of his friends imagination, he could not protect him, he was helpless.

Ryoma had his arms up defensively covering his face from harm and had pulled his knees up to his chest. What was he so scared of? What could have scared him so bad that he had such horrid nightmares.

Low streams of stuttered words were being released from Ryomas mouth, they almost sounded pleading. Then he spoke something Momo would never forget.

"I-I'm s-sorry, pl-please don't father." As the words faded into silence and Ryomas body fell limp, his death grip on the bed sheet ceased and all fell silent.

Up close Momo noticed details that can only be visible if looked for. Heavy, dark purple bags hung low from his sealed eyes. A black, angry bruise touched from his collar bone to his right shoulder. Wisps of raven black hair clung to his moist forehead, the longer locks framed his small face.

He still possessed child like features such as a button nose and when they were open, his rich, honey golden flavoured eyes. His eyes were bottomless, they told self-fables, wrote the unreadable, and hid his unseen truths.

Ryomas scenario reminded Momo of an article that belonged to a book he had once read.

"_Everyone lives a tale and chooses where for it to go, Some may live legends while others only dream of unreachable fantasies. But sometimes, only sometimes it is not your choice. This is caused by the greed of another, the human race is corrupted yes. Fame, fortune, and the most of all power. Power can distort thoughts and cloud common sense, within it's grasps it holds thousands of other emotions. Two very strong ones are jealousy and authority, These fused into one can form into bullying or teasing someone is smaller than their self. Some even injure or kill out of such feelings, any type of harassment is against the law and is highly looked down upon. One of the worst actions people take is called child abuse."_

Was Echizen really, He decided he would ask even if he was asleep.

"Echizen are you abused?"

A/N Cliff Hanger! Too late you guys cant kill me, I've built a space ship and left the earth! Okay maybe not, but you cant kill me cause you love me right...? Right...? No I don't want to die! Well see ya next time! R&R ^-^


	5. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Prince of Tennis!

A/N Hey nice to see you again... or nice to write to you again. I wrote this when I had been awake at very early hours of the morning after I had drank 3 cups of coffee, me and my good ideas. If there's mistakes tell me and I'll fix em up! Well enjoy! ^-^

Recap

_Was Echizen actually? He decided he would ask even if he was asleep and couldn't answer._

"_Echizen are you abused?"_

Momo hadn't expected an answer and as he thought the only sound that met his ears was his own breaths mingling with Ryomas ragged ones. Stampeding shoes could also be heard from lower levels of the building, he had assumed that It was coach Ryuzaki and maybe a nurse or two. The other Seigaku members would be training as Tezuka had instructed, fore if they didn't they would surely be assigned laps.

The door opened with the slight squeak it always as well as dragging and sometimes tearing unfortunate near by carpet. When the solid door was done moving in the open space where it had previously occupied stood a very stressed, worn down Seigaku tennis couch. As well as a petit, fair haired young nurse, Ryuzakis shadow had almost completely consumed the poor nurse.

"Momo, I heard about Echizen from Tezuka. Is he alright?" Ryuzaki appeared worried as she welcomed herself into the room and sat on the chair opposite from Momo.

"He has a really a really high fever and passed out after trowing up earlier, he hasn't woken up since." The nurse stepped towards where Ryoma was lying asleep and set her medical bag beside his bed.

Digging for a good two minutes she finally revealed what it was she had been searching for, A notepad as well as a thermometer.

The thermometer was different from the one Momo had used on Echizen before, it was a newer version that you placed inside the patients ear. But it still made the same petulant, incisive beeping, oh how he hated that noise! After writing a few jot notes on her small note pad the nurse stole a glance at Momo and asked something of him.

"Can you wake him up I have a medicine that he needs to take." While her question was still in the air she went fishing through her apparently spacious and highly cluttered bag again. It was pretty much amazing watching the nurse do so considering that her almost got entirely got eaten before she pulled out her intended target.

"Sure." Momo was mesmerized by the magic the had been playing out before his eyes with the fair haired nurse and her bottomless bag. Following the request that had been shot his way he leaned forward and gently lowered his mouth Ryomas ear. It was surprising to see Momo being so calm and gentle to anyone. The older of the two tennis players softly cooed the younger ones name in soft steady murmurs.

After several minutes of Momos voice ringing in the others ear, Ryoma stirred. Slowly opening his eyes only to abruptly squint at the suns rays escaping through a crack in the curtain landing directly across his face. As he did so Ryuzaki stood and in few steps made it to the window to close the breach in the blinds. Ryoma noticed the missing heat that the sun had been previously pouring over his face and sheepishly tried opening his eyes for the second time.

Yes, Ryoma was sick but he look just so, dead. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, like he was staring at something not visible to anyone but himself. The heat coming of him was so intense it hurt, but for some reason he just looked so cute with his flushed cheeks and slightly cracked lips. The pyjamas that he wore clung to his fever ridden body and showed his lean frame. But the pyjamas were not his, Momo had changed Ryoma out of his original outfit due to how damp the cloth had been. He was no clad in Momos sleep wear and do to the size difference on shoulder the sleeve had slipped down revealing his creamy skin. He looked so... so vulnerable. Momo blushed at the train of thought about his underclassmen that had been running his mind.

"Hello Ryoma, I'm the dorm nurse that works in this building. I've heard that you are from Seigaku and that you passed you during one of your matches." The silence that had developed was broken as the small nurse hovering close to the bed introduced herself. Ryoma just had a blank stare as he listened to the words that had been directed at him and simply nodded at the parts that were true.

"It seems you have a rather serious case of the influenza, but no worries I have a medicine that will calm your stomach and get rid of you head ache." Again a nod was his simple reply to the stream of words that had came from the energetic nurse. His attempt at sitting was failing and his eye lids were drooping losing the battle against consciousness. Momo seeing Echizens difficulties slipped an arm underneath his back and held him in a sitting position while adding a pillow. When Ryoma had been lowered back onto pillows his body had been boosted into a sitting position due to the extra pillow.

"Don't fall asleep on us yet Echizen, you need to take the pills." Momo also wanted Ryoma awake to ask him a nagging question.

"M-made ma-made da-ne." His famous smirk came to be on his face, even though his eyes didn't hold their usual vigour. The nurse hearing his voice handed him the pills as well as a glass of water.

"Here take the tablets with the water, if you don't they'll get stuck in your throat because it's dry. If your sickness doesn't subside within a week you should seek the help of me or any other doctor, okay?" Ryoma made a small 'mn' as his agreement as Momo retrieved the items for him. Still having his pride Ryoma took the water and pills from Momo, swallowed them and handed the empty cup back himself. Being babied wasn't on the list of likes to the stubborn boy, After Momo had helped him to the washroom, carried him back, changed his clothes he was not happy.

The older teen noticed the emotion on Echizens face. The look he was probably trying to accomplish was anger, but what it looked like was similar to a pout. Kawaii, was the only thought that was going through Momos mind, he knew how out of place that was but he really couldn't help it. A small blush crept along his face at the thought of Ryoma pouting at him.

"Ryoma." The said boy turned towards whoever was calling and that had been Ryuzaki.

"I have called your home, your father is picking you up. He even left work to pick you up so you should thank him when he arrives, Bye for now." Ryuzaki was talking as she excused herself and the nurse she had brought from the room.

Disappointment would be the usual feeling one would get from leaving a camp early, from the way Ryomas head tilted downward he looked... scared. This reaction he had to the news coach had given them was convincing Momo more and more that Ryoma was abused at home. Sure everyone at one time comes to school with an injury such as bruises or cuts from an accident, but Echizen had a lot compared to others. All anyone would get if they asked where he had gotten them was that he had fell. That made up his mind he was going to ask Echizen and if he didn't tell him he would keep asking until he did.

"Echizen, I have a question. Are you abused at home?" The younger teen made a kind of throaty noise and at first Momo thought Ryoma was laughing at his question, then he realized he was snoring! Ah well I'll ask him in the morning. Momo removed the extra pillow and laid his sick friend horizontal. Crawling into his own bed he took hi well earned rest immediately.

Ring! Momo swatted at the useless device known as a alarm clock.

"What time is it?" He spoke groggily while rubbing sleep from his eyes, Ryoma was supposed to leave at ten o'clock in the morning and Momo still had a question for the boy so he still needed to ask him.

"Ahhh! It's ten fifteen you gotta go! Ryoma wake up!" The older male ran around the room getting dressed and cleaning himself up when he noticed that Ryomas belongs had been cleared and his bed was made.

"He left by himself? Everyone wanted to say goodbye and I need to ask him my question!" He can't leave now his fathers picking him up and if my assumption is correct Ryomas not safe, I have to hurry!

A/N Hey I made a semi long chapter and I'm sorry it's a cliff hanger again! Just please be patient, It's Christmas time and I'm super busy, I have two other stories to update as well. Merry Christmas here's my present to you! ^-^


	6. Take Action

Recap

"_Ahhh! It's ten fifteen you gotta go! Ryoma wake up!" The older male ran around the room getting dressed and cleaning himself up when he noticed that Ryomas belongs had been cleared and his bed was made. _

"_He left by himself? Everyone wanted to say goodbye and I need to ask him my question!" He can't leave now his fathers picking him up and if my assumption is correct Ryomas not safe, I have to hurry!_

End of Recap

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" Stares were fixed on the tall, raven haired male as he grudgingly glanced at his watch and sprinted towards the camps gates, occasionally yelling profanity. Not to often you see a Seigaku member racing in such a way that it appeared death was at his heals, nor did you see them shouting at no one in particular and maybe even carrying a conversation with their time telling device. Overall it was a very, very strange sight.

Turning a right corner here, take a left there, what a horrible time to be lost! After many failed attempts to reach his destination the intricate steal gateway came into view giving the frantic teen a shred of hope. Until he spotted what he recognized as Echizens black, family SUV just inches from the cracked sidewalk than ran in front of the camps front of the gate.

"Shit!" His reaction was instantaneous; arms pumping at an astonishing speed close to either of his sides. Head tucked low, knees bent, eyes glinting with fear, worry and determination. He had never ran so fast in his entire life, not even during excruciatingly hard tennis matches, what was it that drove him so hard, what was it that made his heart clench so painfully?

Skidding to a halt dangerously close to the open entrance Momo shifted his weight to his right foot so his body pivoted around the point that dug into the gravel based ground till it faced completely right. This action, surprisingly, was virtually silent, only sharp, and trained ears would detect it. His pulse pounded against his eardrums and time seemed to slow as he spotted two figures in the distance. The shorter slouched and backtracked as the dominate male pushed forward, not wanting to be spotted he quickly hid behind the gate way wall to spy on the two, if a single hair was touched on his head he would jump in. He could hear yelling and thhis worried him.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I had to drive all the way here so that I could drag your sorry ass home because you've got a god damn cold! What are you? A five year old? Cant you handle the sniffles without your Mommy now?" An audible slap resonated in the silent street and was followed by a kick to his side, the small boy crumpled to the ground in pain, this set Momo into play as he ran top speed toward them. One thing repeated itself in his head over and over as he looked at the man standing proudly as if he'd acomplished something. _I'm going to kill him!_


End file.
